


Облака

by iphise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphise/pseuds/iphise
Summary: А облака тем временем лениво плыли по небу...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	Облака

Марлин неторопливо шла по празднично украшенному залу, сосредоточив все свое внимание на полах длинного свадебного платья, в которых можно было в любой момент запутаться и распластаться на полу.

Подойдя к алтарю, она подняла сияющий взгляд на Сириуса и счастливо улыбнулась ему.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что тебя удалось уговорить надеть этот костюм, — тихонько хихикнула девушка и покрепче перехватила пышный букет белых лилий.

Сириус кинул на свою невесту озорной взгляд, поправил туго затянутый галстук и взял Марлин под руку.

— Эй, Марлин? Земля вызывает Марлин, — кто-то настойчиво помахал рукой прямо перед глазами девушки, и МакКиннон быстро-быстро заморгала, прогоняя видение.

Сириус и Марлин лежали на мягкой траве, а над ними, гонимые весенним ветерком, медленно плыли большие пушистые облака. Все исчезло: и щедро украшенный лилиями зал, и серьезный Блэк, надежно держащий свою невесту за руку.

— Знаешь, Сириус, — пробормотала девушка, разглядывая одно особенно большое облако, — женись на мне.

Рядом парень тихонько прыснул и чуть приподнялся на локте, поглядывая на подругу. Ему безумно хотелось шутливо запричитать: «Бедная бедная Марлин! Совсем потеряла голову!», но что-то его остановило.

— Если эта война закончится благополучно, — ответил он, вмиг посерьезнев.

МакКиннон кивнула и с грустью взглянула на друга, а тот, будто не замечая ее взгляда, продолжил свое наблюдение за белыми облаками.

Тогда они еще не знали, что вслед за этими обманчиво-дружелюбными облаками прямо из-за горизонта нахлынет очередная волна Пожирателей, а вместе с ними и бой. И тогда облака нальются свинцовой тяжестью, окрасят в кроваво-алый цвет неба и будут скорбеть вместе со всеми над утраченными жизнями.


End file.
